gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse Generator parts
For all your Pulse Generator needs~ Part List This list is where you will find the details and stats of Pulse generator parts. Be sure to look into this list before buying a Pulse Generator. Weight affects your GYRO's overall speed, so for those wanting to maximize this stat choose wisely. XIC-00-Plus *Price: $32,000/Starter *Output: 150,000 p/s *Weight: 500kg *Details: A good starting generator for nearly every type of GYRO. Combining practical weight along with a practical Pulse output. TRE-00-CURVE *Price: $36,000/Starter *Output: 400,000 p/s *Weight: 1500kg *Details: A good starting generator for defensive type GYROS who value heavy assault tactics. PIN-00-WINDMILL *Price: $34,000/Starter *Output: 100,000 p/s *Weight: 300kg *Details: A good starting generator for Speedy GYROs. Holding a smaller weight for less output. XIC-01-MINUS *Price: $38,000/Starter *Output: 250,000 p/s *Weight: 750kg *Details: A good starting generator for Jammer type GYROs. Generating enough Pulse energy to get the job done while remaining agile and stealthy. This type of Generator reduces the amount of ambient pulse energy emitted. TRE-01-TWIST *Price: $38,000/starter *Output: 200,000 p/s *Weight: 600kg *Details: A good starting generator for sensory type Gyros. This generator emits enough Pulse energy to get the job done while PIN-01-TURBINE *Price: $36,000/starter *Output: 350,000 p/s *Weight: 1200kg *Details: A good starting generator for offensive type GYROs. This model will reliably supply your GYRO energy for its offensive strikes while maintaining a decent speed. RIV-00-CONDUIT *Price: $72,000 *Output: 380,000 p/s *Weight: 700kg *Details: A generator capable of high energy output while maintaining a high velocity XIC-02-EQUAL *Price: $62,000 *Output: 300,000 p/s *Weight: 550kg *Details: An improvement to the XIC-01-MINUS, this model increases output and stealth while decreasing weight. TRE-02-SPIRAL *Price: $62,000 *Output: 280,000 p/s *Weight: 500kg *Details: Taking off where its predecessor left off, the Spiral greatly improves Sensory type GYROs performances on the battlefield. PIN-02-MOTOR *Price: $98,000 *Output: 500,000 p/s *Weight: 1300kg *Details: The motor that drives heavy offensive assaults, this model of generator can readily supply even the heaviest of assaults. RIV-01-GEN *Price: $102,000 *Output: 450,000 p/s *Weight: 620kg *Details: Balance at its finest, this generator is capable of high performance on nearly every type of GYRO. XIC-03-UNBALANCE *Price: $96,000 *Output: 250,000 p/s *Weight: 300kg *Details: A generator model built to optimize Speedy GYROs performances on the battlefield. TRE-03-TWINE *Price: $98,000 *Output: 600,000 p/s *Weight: 1450kg *Details: A generator capable of supplying the heaviest of Pulse barriers and cannons simultaneously, the TWINE is on the wish list of nearly every defensive GYRO pilot. PIN-03-ROTOR *Price: $102,000 *Output: 400,000 p/s *Weight: 650kg *Details: A generator designed for both Sensor and Jammer type GYROs, the Rotor combines output, speed, and stealth at the most optimum performance. RIV-02-PULSE *Price: $250,000 *Output: 500,000 p/s *Weight: 500kg *Details: Considered by many to be the greatest generator available on the market, the Pulse combines it all. Having stealth, output, and low weight all at its peak. It is optimum for nearly every GYRO build. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Output: ? *Weight: ? *Details: A mysterious secret part said to only be available to those who have proven themselves worthy Sensor and Jammer GYRO type pilots. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Output: ? *Weight: ? *Details: A mysterious secret part said to only be available to those who have proven themselves worthy Offensive and Defensive GYRO type pilots. ???-???-????? *Price: NA *Output: ? *Weight: ? *Details: A mysterious secret part said to only be available to those who have proven themselves worthy Speedy and Balanced GYRO type pilots.